¿Dos Gray-sama?
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Lo único que Jellal quería, era ser alguien más por un solo día. Pero pobre, pobre y desafortunado Jellal Fernandes, a la próxima, mejor trataría de no hacer un cosplay de Gray Fullbuster .:Leve Jerza/Gruvia:.


¡Hooooooola! pues ya saben, Usagi-chan es una loca que escribe lo que sea, y ahora, he escrito un Jellal and Juvia friendship, ¿porqué?, porque quise y punto (: Digamos que esto es después de los juegos mágicos, si si.

¡Disfrútenlo, a leer y dejen reviews!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Jellal Fernandes y Juvia Loxar

[Jerza & Gruvia]

**Genero: **Humor/Friendship

**Palabras:** 1, 087

.

.

.

**¿**Dos Gray-sama**?**

Jellal sabe muy bien que aun, está en la mira del consejo mágico, a lo que cuando llegó a Oak con Meredy, le pidió a esta que de favor le ayudara a cambiar un poco su apariencia para que no lo descubrieran. Ya que lo único que quería, era caminar un rato entre las personas como si fuera alguien común y corriente, y no, un fugitivo de la ley.

Meredy con entusiasmo asintió, y antes de que Jellal se pudiera a cantar u_na Erza se balanceaba sobre la capa de Jellal-sama_, la chica de cabellos rosas llegó con nuevas ropas masculinas, una peluca y mucho, mucho maquillaje.

A lo que luego de varios minutos, Jellal Fernandes, ahora caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con unos pantalones negros, y una camisa blanca de manga corta con botones. Su cabello azul, pasó a ser color negro gracias a la peluca que Meredy había comprado, incluso ya no había rastro alguno del tatuaje en su rostro, ¡quién diría que ese maquillaje sería tan milagroso!

—Definitivamente tengo que comprar muchos de esos…—murmuró mientras se detenía, escuchando, el rugir en su estómago—Oye Meredy, que te parece si…

Pero cuando volteó hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que la chica ya no estaba. Claro, quizás quería estar un momento a solas, ya que al fin de cuentas, aun extrañaba a Ultear.

—Supongo que iré yo solo—dijo lanzando un suspiro.

Pero no había caminado ni un metro, cuando un grito le llegó por detrás.

— ¡Gray-sama!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo, que sentía cómo lo abrazaban. A lo que rápidamente se puso nervioso. Ya que Jellal sabía quién era la persona a la que habían llamado, él, había escuchado esa manera de llamarlo en los Juegos Mágicos, así que Jellal sabía bien quien, estaba abrazándolo y juntando su voluptuoso cuerpo al suyo.

— ¡Qué alegría que Juvia se lo haya encontrado aquí! —chilló emocionada—Juvia no creía que vería a Gray-sama sino hasta cuando ella, regresara de su misión, ¡pero el destino quiso juntarlo a él y a Juvia porque su amor sobrepasa todas las fronteras!

Jellal sonrió nervioso sintiendo como ella lo soltaba pero ahora, se aferraba a su brazo. Por todas las Mavis, Zeref, Mystogan, Ultear o quien fuera lo estaba cuidando a la lejanía, que ni Erza ni Gray estuviesen cerca por favor

—Y bien Gray-sama, a dónde irán…

Pero antes de que ella misma agregara algo más, miró más atenta al chico que estaba agarrando. Y notó, una gran diferencia entre este Gray-sama y el otro Gray-sama.

Este Gray-sama tenía los ojos castaños, pero su Gray-sama los tenía oscuros. Este Gray-sama no tenía una cicatriz en el rostro, pero si tenía, embarrada una gran cantidad de maquillaje.

Y lo más importante, este Gray-sama, llevaba ya más de cinco minutos vestido.

—Tú no eres Gray-sama—murmuró soltándolo un poco, y frunciendo también el entrecejo— ¿Quién eres?

Jellal tragó saliva al ver, como una mano de Juvia se volvía agua.

—¡Respóndele a Juvia…!

— ¡Shh! —la calló al momento de poner una mano sobre su boca—No grites—susurró—Soy Jellal.

La maga abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendida, y al tenerlo un poco más cerca, pudo darse cuenta de muchos más detalles, y también de que al contrario de como pensaba Jellal, ese maquillaje no tapaba de todo el tatuaje. Aun, se veían rastros de él.

—Jellal-san…—murmuró cuando él, dejó libre su boca—Pero… ¿Y Meredy-chan?, ¿ y por qué está vestido así?, ¿por qué está vestido como Gray-sama?

—Ella… no sé a dónde fue, pero cuando quiera encontrarme solo tiene que usar el enlace sensorial, ¿Y cómo que vestido como Gray?

—Sí, cuando Juvia lo vio, ella creyó realmente que era Gray-sama, ya que bueno, mirándolo bien, Jellal-san y Gray-sama, salvo al color de cabello y unos pequeños inconvenientes…

Llámenseles una cicatriz y tatuaje rojo.

—Gray-sama y Jellal-san podrían ser hermanos perdidos… ¡Pero no es como si Juvia fuese a caer en el amor con Jellal-san, Juvia ama a Gray-sama!

Jellal sonrió nervioso. Juvia era una chica algo extraña, pero también divertida. Eso lo había aprendido cuando habían sido compañeros en el equipo B de Fairy Tail.

—Pero Jellal-san… ¿por qué está vestido así?

—Cómo recuerdas Juvia, el consejo de magia aún está tras de mi—suspiró—No importa si algunos de mis crímenes están perdonados, aún hay miembros que me ven como un peligro—miró hacia el frente—Así que quise, aunque fuese solo por un momento, caminar tranquilo, como si nadie estuviese detrás de mí. Quería volver a sentir la paz de caminar y mirar a la gente, sonreírles, incluso comer algo sin que me vieran con malos ojos—dejó escapar una risa suave—También, quería ir a ver a Erza, pero sin que se diera cuenta de que era yo, ya que siempre que me ve, tiendo a hacerla sentir triste, yo… solo quería dejar de ser Jellal por un día.

Juvia lo miró sorprendida, luego sonrió un poco mientras, que volvía a envolver el brazo de Jellal, solo que ahora, de una manera más amistosa.

—¿Juvia?

La maga, le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

—Entonces el día de hoy Jellal-san será el acompañante de Juvia. Juvia caminará con él e irá a comer con él, incluso Juvia lo llevará a ver a Erza-san luego de que encuentren a Meredy-chan.

El de cabellos azules, ahora negros por la peluca, miró sorprendido a la maga de agua.

— ¿Porqué…?

—Porque para Juvia, Jellal-san es un nakama, ¡Y Juvia está feliz de ayudar a un nakama!

Jellal la miró conmovido, mientras que se soltaba de ella y con su mano, le acariciaba la cabeza, como un hermano mayor orgulloso de ella.

—Gracias Juvia.

Mientras que del otro lado de la calle, observando la escena con un aura adorablemente tétrica y espantando a la gente que pasada por ahí, una pelirroja y un pelinegro, estaban parados apunto de invocar un comando.

—Ese Jellal…—sí, ambos lo habían reconocido— ¿Cómo se atreve a acariciar a Juvia de esa manera? —Preguntó Gray—¡Ella no es un perro al que puedes acariciar cabrón!

—Ese idiota…—ahora, Erza invocó su espada— ¡Disfrazándose de Gray para aprovecharse de mi ingenua amiga!, ¡No se lo perdonaré!

Solo había unas palabras que describían lo próximo que sucedería:

Pobre, pobre y desafortunado Jellal Fernandes. A la próxima, mejor caminaría teniendo al consejo mágico pisándote los pasos en lugar, de unos celosos y cabreados magos de Fairy Tail.

O a la próxima, trataría de no hacer un cosplay de Gray Fullbuster.

.

* * *

**# U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
